zankizerofandomcom-20200214-history
Minamo Setouchi
|english_voice= (child) (adult) }} Minamo Setouchi (瀬戸内ミナモ) is a main character in Zanki Zero: Last Beginning. Her title is Officer of Pride (傲慢の警察官 gōman no keisatsukan). In the Japanese dub she is voiced by . In the English dub she is voiced by (child Minamo) and (adult Minamo). History Childhood Minamo was one of the 7 members of the Garage Kids. He was taken hostage by the serial killer Yosuke Kurosaki together with the other members of the Garage Kids. Kurosaki forced them to choose someone out of their group to be killed by him. Due to Sachika being the popular one in school, Minamo, alongside other six, unanimously voted for Sachika to be killed, where she was killed right in front of their eyes, with the memories of this event being erased to prevent the children from suffering PTSD. Before Humanity's Collapse At age 25, Minamo was a police officer who, despite her young age, was also the head of Mashiro police station, which was close to Mashiro Garden Tower. Minamo's mother was a police officer, with Minamo becoming a police officer just like her, living with her father and little brother after her mother passed away. Her father owned a Bento shop in the Mashiro Garden Tower due to Minamo's position as the head police of the Mashiro police station. One day, she was patrolling the area around the tower, only to witness her brother passing by her as if running from something dangerous, only to discover from a salesman in a watch shop that her little brother stole a watch from his shop. She then found her brother, and spoke to him regarding him stealing the watch, to which her brother responded by the fact that he was forced to steal this watch because a gang of delinquents threatened him. Minamo promised her little brother to protect him from them, to which he hesitatingly agreed to. A few days later, Minamo and her father noticed that Minamo's brother was coming late for home, which made Minamo anxious and worried, and made her search for her brother in the night, to which she found him with a bunch of delinquents, who wanted to avenge their friend who was placed in jail at the hands of Minamo, where they used her little brother to lure her to them, to which they captured her for revenge, beating her down to an inch of her life. According to Mirai, She was sent to the hospital afterwards. Arriving on Garage Island As with the other survivors, Minamo quickly learned that they had all found themselves on Garage Island with all their belongings stolen and an x-shaped button attached to their belly button. The group surmised that they must have been kidnapped to appear in some kind of reality TV show. Personality Minamo is a cheerful and lighthearted police officer who is honest and has a strong sense of justice, usually taking charge of taking care of others. Ever since she was a child, she's always introduced herself to others with a salute. Minamo's favourite food is egg dishes, she dislikes salty food, and she is allergic to crustaceans. Name Etymology Minamo's surname, Setouchi (瀬戸内) is likely a reference to , also known as Setouchi, which feeds into Osaka Bay - in Japanese, Minamo has a distinctive . Her first name Minamo (ミナモ) is written in katakana so the kanji reading of her name is unknown. Appearance Zanki_Zero_Last_Beginning_ID_Image_Minamo_Setouchi_(Child).png|Child Zanki Zero Last_Beginning ID Image Minamo Setouchi.png|Adult References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters